The Risks of Being an Auror
by Voivode
Summary: A mission gone wrong results a dramatic change for Harry and an extraordinary night for Ginny. WARNING: SMUT, LOTS OF IT. Do not read if offended by smut.


"Why did he have to be an Auror?" Ginny thought to herself as she practically flew through Saint Mungo's.

The 21 year old woman had received word that her husband had been taken to the wizarding hospital after a mission gone wrong, but had been given no more information than that. She hadn't even bothered contacting anyone else, something she knew she'd get a few earfuls for, but had instead dropped everything and run. As she entered the room she'd been told by reception he was staying in, she took in the sight of the love of her life, standing, perfectly healthy looking and speaking with a Healer.

"Oh Harry," she said, jumping into his arms and holding him tight "they wouldn't tell me what happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine love," Harry murmured

"Physically he's untouched," the healer piped up "Mrs Potter?"

"Yes," Ginny replied.

"I'm Healer Knox," she continued "As for why he's here well, its the most unusual thing I've ever encountered."

"I was on a mission," Harry said "hunting down a wizard experimenting with highly volatile and expressly forbidden magic. He was attempting to open a nexus to magic itself, to enter into its realm. Ron and I stopped him, but in the process, I kinda fell though that portal."

"What came out is why he's here," Healer Knox continued and then called out "Mr. Potter!"

The door to the other room opened and in walked five more Harrys, each completely identical.

Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth gaped as she took in the sight of six Harrys, twelve emerald eyes looking at her with trepidation.

"H...how?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know," Knox replied "I've looked them over and they're all in perfect health."

"The Unspeakables are researching it, but Croaker sounds more baffled than I've ever heard him," the Harry she'd been speaking to replied.

"Which one of you is the original?" Ginny asked.

"I'm the first one who came back," the Harry she'd been talking to said "but none of us are sure. We all have all our memories."

Ginny was stunned and before she realized it, was sitting down on the bed.

"Healer Knox, you're sure they're okay?" she asked.

"Perfectly," she replied "in fact, I was about to discharge them when you walked in."

"Like I said, the Unspeakables are looking into it, but this isn't a problem for Saint Mungo's," Harry said.

"This does leave us with the problem of where we're all staying though," one of the other Harrys commented.

"Nonsense," Ginny replied automatically "Grimmauld Place is our home. That hasn't changed just because there are more of you."

Six identical heart warming smiles served as her answer and made her own heart flutter. She left in the company of the six identical versions of her husband to their home, her mind awash with questions of what could come next.

"What do you suppose we should call you all?" Hermione asked "its not as if you can all just answer to Harry and keeping you numbered just seems rude."

That question shook Ginny out of her reverie. All their friends and family had piled into the old Black family house to check on Harry. She had sat there as they all went on and on but would be lying if she said she was paying attention. Once the initial shock and concern had passed and once she was sure that Harry was more or less alright, her mind had turned to the future and how what had happened would affect their lives.

'What if they couldn't be made one again?'

That was the one question that kept plaguing her and a host of ideas she felt guilty about even considering were playing havoc with her mind.

"Well I suppose Harry-one can remain Harry," Ginny commented "aside from that we have Harold, Harrison..."

"What about Hadrian?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ronald how would you get Harry from Hadrian?" Hermione asked.

"Good point" Ron shrugged.

Hermione looked surprised for a moment but let that go. The pair of them had made great progress since their breakup a couple years back and now mostly just behaved like they used to.

"We'll figure out what to call each other eventually," one of the other Harrys commented "right now I think we all need to just figure out what our new normal is really going to be."

"I guess I'll leave you to it then," Hermione said "I'm here if any of you need me."

With that she hugged Ginny and each of the Harrys before departing.

"Guess I better go too," Ron commented "sorry again about all this."

"It's not you're fault," the Harrys replied in unison before looking at each other bemusement.

"It really isn't," Harry-one replied "I took a stupid risk and I paid for it. I'm just glad I wasn't more seriously hurt."

"You and me both," Ginny said, hugging him.

She noticed the other Harry's looked uncomfortable for a moment and could guess what they were thinking.

"Right well, I'll leave you to it," Ron said, taking off himself.

They had been the last to stay and though Ginny genuinely appreciated the support from everyone, she was glad to be alone with her husbands, even if she was kind of dreading this conversation. Harry had been away for two days and it had long been tradition for them to get 'reacquainted' whenever they'd been apart for more than a standard workday. That she'd been in her off season had made the possibilities there even greater.

The thing was though, having six Harrys around hadn't diminished her desires in the least, rather it had magnified them.

"Where do we go from here?" one of the Harrys asked.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," commented another.

"Of course, we're the same bloody person," yet another snarked.

"Are we?" asked the first to speak.

"That's what I'm wondering," Ginny muttered.

"Hmm?" one of the Harry's asked.

"Well you don't all speak in unison which is great," Ginny said.

"We can," they said.

"You aren't a hive-mind though, you've all you're own minds," Ginny said "if this turns out to be permanent, you could go live any life you want."

"I don't want any life but the one I have with you!" they all exclaimed.

"That life is mine I'm Harry," Harry-one insisted,

"We're all every bit the Harry that you are!" another spat.

"Actually none of you are very hairy," Ginny quipped.

Despite themselves, they all smirked at that.

"What if we share our life then?" Ginny asked.

They all just raised an eyebrow in unison. That it was the same eyebrow made it seem even weirder.

"There are some things we can't share," one of the Harry's said.

"What if we could?" Ginny asked.

"You want us to work out a schedule or something?" one of them asked incredulously.

Ginny's heart hammered in her chest as she forced herself to reply.

"Let's be honest, its been days and we always have been highly sexed," she began "we're all thinking the same thing. My question is, what if we were all together?"

The Harrys looked stunned at her.

Pressing on despite her fear of what they'd think, Ginny continued "you are the only man I've ever loved, in truth the only man I've ever desired. That there are six of you now hasn't changed that at all. What if the seven of us go upstairs, expand our bedroom, and make love until we can't move? There I said it."

Each Harry there felt his mouth go dry and cock grow hard.

"You want us..."

"to run a..."

"train on you?"

Ginny was far too gone in her fantasy by that point to care that three of her Harrys had just twin-spoke.

"Yes," Ginny breathed, preparing for the worst.

The pair had never had anything less than a terrific sex life and had been open to all manner of experimentation over the years. The one thing she'd never even thought to asking about was other men though, both because after having Harry she doubted she'd ever want one and because Harry was slightly possessive. It was never in an overt or bad way, but she knew nothing got him hotter than when she praised him for being beyond what any other man could be and cried out that he owned her in bed. It was all in fun but she'd never doubted for a second that he'd object to seeing her with anyone else far more than she would for him, not that he had ever inquired about other women.

With this though, they were all Harry, all of them the man that she had promised to stand with in sickness and in health and then had promised that he owned her cunt while he'd had her bent over a desk in their honeymoon suite and was doing his level best to drive her mad. She doubted that argument would work if they objected though.

Instead of the rebuke she feared though, she got twelve gorgeous green eyes, darkened by lust staring at her. She felt her already wet pussy soak her panties under their combined gaze.

"Are you sure?" one of them asked, walking behind her and gripping her waist.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" another asked.

"You know you've never been able to say when once we've started."

"The horny little minx that you are."

"Don't you think this might be too much for you?"

"We'd understand if you wanted to back out."

Their voices had deepened as they spoke, clearly turned on by the idea as much as she was. By the time they were done they surrounded her, six six-foot men with powerful frames from years of Auror training hidden beneath their robes and lust filled eyes that had never failed to make her wet. At five foot four Harry had always towered over her but she had never felt so dwarfed by him as she did in that moment. She knew if she said yes, they would destroy her tonight and fuck if the idea didn't make her hornier than she'd ever been in her life.

"We...we have stamina potions," she stammered, her lust addled mind already making her almost pant in desire "I had planned on us both taking one to enhance our fun tonight anyway."

"You might want to take them both," the Harry's said in unison.

In that moment she was sure the faintest touch would make her go off like a rocket.

"Sounds like a plan," she breathed.

She squealed as one of them picked her up, put her over his shoulder like a caveman and took off upstairs with the others.

The other five got to work expanding the room and bed while the one that had carried her, set her down on the bed and snogged her soundly. She returned the kiss with equal passion, tangling her fingers in his perpetually messy raven locks and moaning like a wanton whore into his hungry mouth. He settled between her legs and started grinding his hard length against her weeping sex through their clothes. As turned on as she was, it didn't take much of this to get her off, burying her face in his neck and crying out as she did so.

"Merlin," one of them commented.

"Haven't seen her this turned on since we played her chamber fantasy," another piped up.

Ginny kissed along his neck as she came down from her high, smiling at the memory. Some months back, they had role played what she figured would have happened had they both been older when he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. It had easily been the best sex they'd ever had, though she had a slight suspicion tonight would top it.

Harry pulled himself off a red-faced, panting Ginny and grinned down at her.

"Such a horny, naughty girl," he teased.

"I don't mean to be so bad," Ginny replied "its just I've got this itch, deep, deep inside me that's driving me insane."

"We'll scratch it for you," that Harry breathed, Ginny's words clearly affecting him.

"Are you sure?" Ginny teased further her voice sounding as high and innocent as she could make it "its so deep it would need a really big tool to scratch. Do you think you could reach it?"

"Trust me, we're more than...ugh...capable," Harry groaned as Ginny small foot started teasing his length.

"It sure feels big enough," Ginny breathed, losing her innocent girl voice as she went on "but I think I need to see it to be sure though."

"I can take care of that," another Harry said, waving his wand.

All at once their clothes were banished from the bodies and into a pile on the floor. Ginny looked around at that, her attention no longer taken entirely by the Harry that had made her cum and she saw both their bedroom and bed she was in had been enlarged.

"Wait you all have wands?" Ginny asked.

"The nexus spat out copies of us and everything we had on us," a Harry replied.

With their work done, the six men formed a semicircle around her and for the first time since she suggested the idea, Ginny felt some trepidation. Six rock hard cocks, ten inches long and thicker than her wrist stood at attention in front of her. Ginny's mouth watered at the sight and she shuddered at the thought of what these six were going to do to her tonight. Her Harry had always been an extremely gifted man in this regard as well as in stamina, something which, combined with his overall giving nature in bed made him a far greater lover than she had ever dreamed possible. Noticing her hungry, yet hesident gaze, one of them reached toward her, stamina potions in hand.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said.

In response, Ginny took the potions and downed them both, feeling more energy than she had in a long time.

"Don't you worry," she purred, sinking to her knees in front of the veritable buffet of towering man-meat on display "I was just wondering where to start."

With that, she took the nearest cock in her mouth and worked to quickly swallow his length as only someone who had spent years trying could have. The Harry whose cock she took quickly into her throat groaned and grabbed her long, ginger hair in his large hands, mumbling almost incoherently about how amazing she was. His moans were soon joined by those of two more as she took the two other nearest cocks in her hands and started jerking them both in tandem. Their shared seventh year, which Harry had largely taken just to be able to keep fucking his girlfriend had given her plenty of time to learn how to jack off the cock which was too big for her hand to stretch around.

She gasped at the sudden pleasure as a pair of Harrys crawled under her and began playing with her sopping cunt.

"You always get so wet sucking cock," one Harry growled lightly.

She pulled herself up off the cock she'd been throating.

"Only yours," she grinned, before taking another Harry into her mouth.

She could only groan as she felt the familiar cool feeling of the anal cleaning and lubricating charms taking affect only for a pair of mouths to start licking both her holes. She let the cock in her mouth fall out and crawled up to the bed, followed swiftly by her eager lovers. She took an appreciative glance at their identical, well muscled and lightly tanned forms as they basked in the sight of her alabaster, freckled form in kind. They maneuvered her into a position which allowed them to more easily stimulate her and got to work as yet another one fed her an identical tasting cock.

She giggled around the solid length as she felt a Harry each take one of her feet in his hands and start sucking on her toes. Her beloved husband always was a foot man, much to their mutual delight. With a cock in her throat and another in her hand, she could only moan around the column of hard flesh as four Harrys did their best to drive her insane with their equally talented mouths. When the two eating out her pussy and anus started vibrating their tongues, speaking the rare snake tongue into her, that was all it took to send her crashing over the edge of ecstasy. Her screams ringing around the cock in her mouth, she shuddered and shook in delight, her strong creamy thighs clenching tightly around the face of the Harry eating her pussy.

The sight of his wife writhing in pleasure combined with the pleasure of her masterful oral efforts sent the Harry in her mouth over the edge with a roar and Ginny greedily drank down the plentiful load of thick cum.

"That was so good," Ginny grinned, her innocent young voice back in force "can I have another?"

"You'll get all you can handle and then some," a Harry whose cock was in her hand growled.

Ginny had long gotten off on the size difference between them and that had at some point evolved into her acting younger and sounding more innocent than she was. It was something that drove them both of them wild.

The four Harrys pleasuring her let her go and one of them flipped her on her hands and knees on the bed.

"Are you going try and get that itch?" she asked, her chocolate eyes shining with mirth and lust.

"I'm going to get it alright," the Harry grinned, lining himself up "and so are you."

"Promises promi...ahhh!" Ginny screamed in sudden pleasure as that Harry forced half of his equine cock inside her tiny pussy.

The Harry whose cock she'd been stroking grabbed her head and started skull fucking her, the sound of her slurping his rock hard length filling the room alongside her muffled screams. The Harry in her cunt quickly buried himself to the hilt inside and set a brutal, blistering pace as he fucked her. There was no need to pace themselves at the moment, with five others capable of fucking her while he recovered after he came. Two others came forward to let her jerk them off as she was spit-roasted while two others moved to play with her breasts and feet. One of them sucked on her curling toes while the other crawled under her to kneed and suck on her sensitive c-cup breasts. Ginny meanwhile was certain she was well on her way to achieving Nirvana, as she was used as a cock-sleeve by the men in her pussy and throat. She found herself still so turned on that she was rapidly soaring toward another earth shattering climax.

The Harry fucking her changed the angle of his thrusts and started pounding her g-spot making her shriek around the cock in her throat. Before long her orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami, making her scream and squirt all over the cock in her pussy. The Harry groaned, letting himself go and filling her womb to the brim with potent cum. The feeling of warm cum inside her was exquisite and Ginny just lay there recovering from her pleasure, lazily continuing to suck and jerk the cocks in her mouth and hands. The Harry inside her pulled out and collapsed back against a wall as he recovered. Ginny pulled the cock in her mouth out and, turning her head and wiggling her ass, even as the thick creampie poured out of her, grinned.

"Who's next?" she asked.

The Harry who was playing with her feet moved immediately behind her and buried himself to the hilt in her already well fucked pussy in a single thrust.

"FUCK!" she screamed at the sudden but very welcome insertion.

That Harry used her well fucked tunnel to lube up his cock with the mix of her own lubricant and his fellow Harry's semen, before pulling out and positioning his cock at her inviting rosebud.

Ginny didn't even have time to tease him before he was pushing inside the vice-tight orifice. The lubrication charm did wonders to help make anal sex easier and more comfortable, but there was still the very real fact that he was pushing a cock that would have looked more appropriate on a half-giant into a hole which he knew could feel tight around his pinky finger. He also knew from experience what mind shattering analgasms his wife enjoyed when he fucked her tight ass. Ginny's eyes crossed and she moaned around the cock in her mouth as the bulbous head pushed inside her.

That Harry worked slowly, sinking inside her ass inch by inch until finally his public bone reached her firm body. Ginny could only moan and scream then as the Harry in her throat and the Harry in her ass fucked her like they were trying to let their cocks meet somewhere in the middle. The rough treatment was still driving her nuts, but it didn't prepare her for what they did next.

Motioning for the Harrys in her her mouth and hands to back away, the Harry in her ass, pulled her up and held her flush against him, still buried to the hilt inside her. He lazily fingered her sopping pussy as he did so. The Harry who had been worshiping her breasts then rose and walked over.

"What are you…?" Ginny paused and her eyes widened as realization hit her.

"Harry I don't know if that'll work," she mumbled weakly.

"Only one way to find out," the Harry in front of her murmured before lining himself up with her pussy.

He thrust forward and groaned aloud.

"Fuck she's even tighter like this," he moaned.

Ginny's eyes went wide as saucers as a sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt overwhelmed her.

"So much...so big...so full," she babbled.

The two Harrys teased her hips and breasts respectively and kept going until finally they were buried fully inside her. They nuzzled her neck and teased her pulse points in unison as she got used to the sensation of being filled to the absolute limit. Two ten inch horse cocks were buried inside her, separated only by the thin membrane between her pussy and ass. Every millimeter of her was stimulated beyond anything she'd ever imagined. They could feel one another on the other side and knew their hearts were hammering in unison.

"Go," Ginny moaned.

Working up a usable rhythm, the pair started fucking the daylights out of her, moving in alternating hard thrusts so that she was never without a massive cock inside her. Within minutes the double stuffed ginger vixen came, screaming like she was on fire and writhing in the four strong arms of her lovers. The other four Harrys watched the display with undisguised lust, openly stroking their cocks for her to see. Ginny came and came again as a seemingly never ending string of orgasms crashed over her. Her last thought before her mind broke under the strain of her overwhelming pleasure was a question of whether or not orgasms can kill a woman. After a while the Harrys inside her starting thrusting in unison, filling her completely every time and came in unison. After they pulled out, two more took their place and quickly stuffed her gaping, cum sodden holes full of more cock. They positioned her down more so she could take yet another cock in her throat.

From there the gang-bang lost any sense of restraint or decorum. Ginny was fucked constantly, three cocks at a time as the Harrys switched off in trios to continue bringing the lust consumed woman ever more pleasure. She lost track of time, her orgasms and reality itself as her mind was claimed by her endless ecstasy. She moaned, screamed and grunted around a variety of cocks as one never ending series of orgasms ripped through her body. Three hours after they began, the six men finally collapsed asleep in the enlarged bed. The last two to have her held her as they fell asleep and her limp, exhausted form instinctively wrapped around one while the other spooned her.

When Ginny woke the next morning, the first thing she became aware of was the fact that she was alone with Harry. For a moment she wondered if that might have simply been the wettest wet dream of her life until just how sore she was registered.

"Arrgh," she groaned, her voice raspy "where are the others?"

The Harry she was snuggling with rubbed her back and replied "rock paper scissors determined that I would get to enjoy Ginny cuddles while the others prepared your day."

"My day?" she asked

"Breakfast in bed, a thorough shower with the six of us cleaning you, a relaxing herbal bath and finally a full body massage will make up the morning. We decided to give you a full day of pampering since we figured you'd be really sore."

"You weren't wrong" Ginny groaned "I feel like I took on a herd of horses. I guess I kinda did."

"Doubt any of us would mind that comparison," Harry chuckled.

"Is she up?" another Harry whispered from the doorway.

"Yes," the Harry with her replied.

"Here are the pain potions," the other Harry said, handing her a couple vials of blue liquid.

She drank them down greedily and sighed in contentment as they took effect immediately.

"I'm gonna go help bring breakfast," the Harry cuddling with her said "I'll be right back."

She kissed their cheeks and watched the pair of them leave. Getting up, she limped over to her full length mirror and gasped at the sight. Every inch of her was covered in dry semen, from her head to her toes. Her red hair was matted to her back with it and it was slightly obscuring the obvious love marks on her neck and chest. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, she did after all allow six men who came like fire hoses do whatever they wanted to her and loved every second of it. Semen matted the neat triangle of red curls on her mound even more so and looking there, she noticed that her pussy was still gaping slightly and clearly bruised.

"Eh," she shrugged "that's what I have magic for."

With a self satisfied grin she lay back down on the bed and awaited her day of pampering at the hands of her harem of Harrys. Twelve large, strong hands which would soon be massaging every inch of her body.

"I'm the luckiest woman on Earth," she said to herself with a grin.

Authors Note: I'll likely write another chapter for this. Let me know if you think Ginny should keep her harem to herself or share with her friends.


End file.
